Survival Game
by MakoSenpai701
Summary: La vida de Amano Yukiteru, lentamente se va acortando. Para ello, él ha decidido tomar a jugadores de distintas realidades y combinarlos para crear uno de los juegos de supervivencia más épicos que se han visto en la historia de los dioses. Los jugadores se enfrentarán a una cruel realidad que deberán aceptar para estar dispuestos a matarse entre sí y sustituir al actual Dios.
1. Chapter 1 Olvida tu pasado

_Muy buenas a todos, he aquí presentando uno de los crossovers más tediosos de todos mis fics siendo que se han mesclado seis animes más el que le dará contexto a la historia. Básicamente este es un juego de supervivencia con las siguientes series: __"Shingeki no Kyoji, Elfen Lied, Date a Live, Aoki Hagane No Arppegio, HighSchool DxD y Another". Junto con la ayuda de un amigo, Hans, hemos distribuido los papeles de cada participante y los respectivos diarios . Espero les guste esta historia. _

* * *

El "como nunca fue tan importante como el por qué", parecía extraño creer, que vidas de diversos mundos y de distintos tiempos, podrían encontrarse en un solo punto por la voluntad del omnipotente, aquel que todo lo podía, aquel que era capaz de crear con solo pensar. El mundo era demasiado incierto y sobrenatural, limitado a las cosas científicas, donde la humanidad creía que era lo mejor del mundo, y que su mente, aquella arma que lograba crear todos los avances que hacían a las personas evolucionar, podía llevarlos a conseguir las numerosas preguntas que muchos tenían acerca de aquella realidad, no obstante, esos caracteres estaban celosamente guardados por el Dios que secretamente era designado por un juego de azar y de diversión propia. El bien y el mal no significan nada, solo se enfrentaban constantemente para ver quién de los dos prevalecería. A veces una vida puede salvar muchas otras, eso nadie podía afirmarlo con seguridad, solo sucedía.

Nunca nadie se detuvo a pensar que detrás de un extraño mundo donde la humanidad ni siquiera conocía el motivo de su existencia, podía existir otra realidad alternativa a la de sí mismo, donde tal vez, las cosas y desenvolvimiento de la historia, fueran distintas a las que estaban escritas en otras realidades. Sin embargo, desde que aquel ser humano, que descubrió la verdad y se convirtió en el suplente del difunto gobernador de todo lo existente, se dio cuenta de que aquellos mundos, eran solo programas de fantasía creador por sí mismo, para entretenerse, para liberar y crear, para auto enorgullecerse de la cantidad de formas de vidas y mundos que era capaz de crear. Tras la salvación de Yukiteru Amano, él pudo conocer los distintos mundos que existían aparte de su dimensión, algunos clonados, otros relativamente originales que prometían verdaderas historias que podrían haber llegado a los cines, más, eso ya no iba a ser de su importancia.

Asimismo, la verdad debía ser revelada a todos los jugadores que conformarían el juego que los llevaría a la ruina y a la profunda desesperación. Debían saber que su realidad era una de miles que aquel Dios había creado y solo existían por cuestión de entretención. No obstante, todos aquellos supervivientes que han tenido que lidiar con el asesinato ajeno para sobrevivir, han dejado atrás sus historias y sus vidas, con el fin de convertirse en el nuevo omnipotente conocedor de todos los secretos.

El trono de Yukiteru Amano, estaba conformado por muchas figuras pertenecientes a realidades distintas, que se veían asustados y sin la menor idea de cómo habían llegado ahí. Todos colocados en la posición de un reloj que desafiaba la cantidad de los doce, y se había agregado un total de diecinueve participantes en total, todos confundidos de su inexplicable presencia que de repente se efectuó.

-¿Dónde demonios estoy….? – Se preguntó un pelinegro de ojos azules - ¿Qué es este lugar?...- Intentó observar a sus iguales que estaban de su misma manera – Un minuto…. Veo a Mikasa….- Pensó Yaeger – Rivaille Heichou está cerca de ella…. Del otro lado Annie… Bertholt y Reiner también…. ¿Qué significa esto?-

-Ara Ara…. Ya llevamos mucho tiempo esperando en este lugar tan maravilloso – Dijo uno chica de vestimenta gótica y un ojo que presentaba una tonalidad roja distinta a la de su otro ejemplar que presentaba la forma de un reloj de color dorado bastante intimidante – No parecemos de la misma época… ¿Alguien me quiere decir que está sucediendo…? –

-Es lo que tratamos de averiguar….- Respondió un hombre de vestimenta formal, de cabello negro y ojos café. Él estaba parado junto a una chica que vestía de azul y cabello blanco – Iona… ¿Puedes conseguir información sobre nuestra situación actual? –

-Entendido…- Ante la respuesta de aquella, un sistema de referencias bastante sofisticado que impresionó a los otros integrantes, rodeo su cuerpo y se mantuvo ahí por un leve colapso de tiempo – No hay lecturas de posibles argumentos que afirmen nuestra existencia en esta habitación. El sistema no logra identificar nuestra posición ni tampoco puede encontrar el mapa de la tierra….- Ella se volteó a mirar a sus alrededores – Takao, Kirishima, Haruna y Maya también están aquí…..-

-Es un gusto conocer a mis nuevos jugadores….- Se escuchó una voz que llamó la atención de todos.

Efectivamente, la mayoría de los personajes prestó atención al centro del gran circulo conformado por varias plataformas que levitaban sin razón alguna. Lentamente se fue moldeando la figura de una persona bastante más alta que los demás, de cabello negro y ojos azules cuyo rostro era como el de un adolescente que no superaba los dieciséis años. – Lamento haberlos hecho esperar…..-

-¡Oye Oye! ¿Quién rayos eres tú? ¿Y qué quisiste decir con jugadores? – Exclamó Takao.

- ¿Acaso es algún juego de la milicia de las tropas del cielo, que has tenido el descaro de convocarme en este lugar? – Preguntó una pelirroja de ojos azules – Por si no lo sabías, yo soy Rias Gremory, hermana de uno de los Reyes demonio, Lucifer-Sama….-

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar las palabras de aquella chica.

-Estas diciendo que eres….- Eren parecía el más sorprendido - ¿Una demonio…? –

-Demonio….- Repitió Haruna. Así como Iona dio a conocer sus sistema de referencias para buscar información que respaldara la razón del porqué de su aparición allí, ella también realizó la misma acción, solo que su sistema era de color amarillo – Siervo del reino de la oscuridad… aquel que fue exiliado por Dios y sentenciado a vivir en las sombras….determina las energías obscuras y puede llevar a cabo numerosas catástrofes…. Entrada Marcada…. Categorizada…. Grabada….-

-Todos deberían calmarse….- Respondió Amano – No deben temer a lo que desconocen…. Este es el trono de Dios…. Donde usualmente se eligen a personajes de distintas realidades para llevar a cabo el juego que determina la elección del siguiente gobernador de todo lo creado anteriormente.

-¿Distintas realidades…. Juego….? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso…? – Preguntó Chihaya Gunzou.

-El juego de supervivencia ejecutado de generación en generación. El que comúnmente se hace para designar al nuevo Dios de los mundos….-

-¡Ya déjate de bromas! – Exclamó Kotori - ¿Quién demonios se creería una basura como esa? ¿Y por qué dices que todos nosotros somos de distintos mundos? … No tiene sentido…. –

Un pequeño silencio se mantuvo dentro de aquel lugar. Amano no tenía que responder la pregunta de Kotori para que todos se dieran cuenta de que estaba diciendo la verdad, ya que, Iona y Haruna habían realizado tácticas muy avanzadas para Eren y su grupo de soldados, nadie creía que un demonio fuera a presentarse como una chica normal que tenía aspecto de escolar, y mucho menos aún, las vestimentas de cada uno hablaban por sí solas.

-Vaya Vaya…. Es interesante pensar que existen otras realidades aparte de la mía….- Sonrió Kurumi.

-¡Cierra la boca! – Gritó Eren - ¡Algo como eso no podría existir! –

-¡Esto es tan impresionante…..!- Gritó Nyaruko, una peli plateada que aguardaba junto a un chico que vestía de escolar al igual que ella - ¡Mahiro-San! Jamás había pensado que existirían otras realidades aparte de la que nosotros vivimos. Tal vez en otra dimensión seamos pareja ya casada con setenta hijos a disposición…. O tal vez, tú seas mujer y yo hombre…. No puedo imaginar la cantidad de cosas que podrían estar haciendo nuestros otros "Yo" en las otras realidades….-

-Oye tú…. ¿En verdad hablas en serio….? – Preguntó una peli rosa cuyos cuernos parecidos a unas orejas de gato dejaban silenciosos a la mayoría de los jugadores.

Amano decidió evitar responder preguntas y comenzó a realizar la acción que todos los dioses hacían antes de llevar a cabo el juego de supervivencia – Escuchen con atención… Todas las realidades que ustedes han vivido…. No significan nada realmente…. Han sido juego de niños que otros dioses decidieron crear para entretener a sus iguales… Sus vidas no tienen ninguna relevancia… todos los mundos son reales en su totalidad, pero ninguno satisface la necesidad de un dios. Sin embargo… el problema aquí es que mi vida se acorta…. Ustedes han sido elegidos para participar en un juego de supervivencia donde serán convocados en un mundo que mesclará todas sus realidades, que tendrá una realidad relativamente normal…. Ustedes ya no pertenecen a sus mundos… nadie sabrá ni se acordará de ustedes…. Han sido excluidos para formar parte de la elite de Dios….-

La mayoría tembló al escuchar aquello. Pensar que algo como eso estaba sucediendo en ese momento, creer que la vida significaba algo… contribuir con una tarea para salvar al mundo de aquello. Ya nada tenía sentido, no era estricto pensar que las vidas que ellos vivieron, fueron en vano, sin embargo, el deseo de querer seguir viviendo, estaba en todos ellos. Nadie se iba a resignar por darse cuenta de la horrible realidad que se escondía, todos claramente iban a pelear en el nuevo mundo que se iba a crear solo para que ellos lo destruyeran y que uno saliera victorioso.

-No puede ser….- Gunzou se arrodilló – La niebla entonces…. Nunca fue un mayor problema…..-

-Me siento sin necesidad de vivir al escuchar eso….- Pensó Iona.

-Tienen que estar bromeando…..- Comentó Eren apretando sus puños con fuerza – Todo el fuerzo que tuve que pasar…. Todas las vidas que se perdieron…. ¡No significaron nada! – Pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a emerger.

-Será difícil acostumbrarse a algo como esto…..- Misaki hizo una buena observación – Pero…. ahora lo que decae en nosotros es… Vivir o morir…..-

-¡Siempre y cuando Mahiro-San y yo podamos estar juntos! ¡Venceremos todos los obstáculos! – Exclamó Nyaruko.

-Parece que ya nada vale en nuestra antigua vida….- Comentó Kirishima – Oye Haruna…. ¿Qué piensas tú….? ¿Deberíamos convertirnos en Diosas….? –

-Nacimos como armas…. No nos queda otro remedio que funcionar hasta el final….-

-No…..- Pensó Takao – Eso significa que yo…. Tendré que ensuciarme las manos…..- Miró a su capitán – No quiero que nada le pasé a él…..- Sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

-Sin embargo….- Dijo Amano – Dejaré que recobren algunos integrantes de sus antiguos mundos para que puedan sobresalir ante las difíciles batallas que se les vendrán encima. Les recomiendo traer a aquellos con los cuales quieran morir a su lado. Yo personalmente no traería a nadie aquí…. La decisión está en sus manos….-

-Es cierto que las probabilidades de que muera son altas…. Pero….- Rias cerró sus ojos – Si traigo a todo mi clan…. Puedo tener una oportunidad….-

-Oye Nyaruko….deberíamos traer a Kuuko y a Hasuta aquí…. Ellos pueden ser de gran utilidad…- Comentó Mahiro.

-¡Gran idea Mahiro-San! Ellos de seguro podrán ser grandes peones de batalla-

-¡Que chica tan agradable eres! – Gritó Maya en honor a la peli plateada – Me agradas….- Le sonrió.

-Eren y yo haremos la pareja perfecta de batalla, no necesitamos a Armin para esto….- Pensó Mikasa.

-Shido…. – Dijo Tohka - ¿Qué vamos a hacer….? –

El peli azul se quedó pensativo ante aquello, observando a Kotori, Yoshino y Tobiichi quienes no estaban dentro de la misma plataforma que él y Tohka.

-Yo…. Bueno…..-

-Vamos Onii-Chan…. Conviértete tú en Dios….- Le sonrió Kotori – Daré mi vida para que así sea….-

-Yo también…. Estoy de acuerdo en que Shido-Kun se convierta en el nuevo Dios…..- Dijo Yoshino.

Rivaille gruñó – Maldita sea… algo como esto no me lo esperaba para nada….- Pensó – Voy a tener que recurrir a mi antiguo equipo de la elite….-

La chica de ocho años que aguardaba en la quinta plataforma, rio con maldad – Da igual cuantos participen…. Esto va estar muy divertido…..-

-Reiner yo…..- Bertholt tomó el hombro de su compañero - ¿Estas bien….? –

El chico solo sollozaba en silencio mientras asentía con la cabeza – Estoy bien Berth…. Es solo que… la declaración de ese Dios me tomó por sorpresa….-

-Ya veo….- El moreno se quedó callado por un momento – Convirtámonos en Dioses….-

-Iba a decir lo mismo….- Intentó sonreírle con simpatía.

Amano levantó su mano para desencadenar el elemento fundamental que se utilizaba tradicionalmente en todos los juegos. Dentro de las plataformas, cada integrante recibió un teléfono celular con el cual Amano explicó que sería la herramienta perfecta que deberían tener hasta el final de sus vidas. Un arma como esa, era capaz de determinar el futuro a voluntad y sofisticadamente dependiendo del usuario de Diario.

-Cada diario que ustedes tienen pueden salvarlos de una o más ocasiones, utilícenlo con sabiduría-

-Ya veo….- Dijo Annie, observando aquel dispositivo que no era de su época –Debo aprender a usarlo pronto –

-No me queda más que decir…. Suerte a todos, y espero que gane el mejor – Amano desencadenó un movimiento que hizo brillar todas las plataformas – Desde ahora, ustedes estarán solos en el viaje hacía el mundo de autodestrucción. Serán los supervivientes de este nuevo juego, y serán nombrados por el número de su plataforma – Amano decidió darles ventaja, se caracterizaba por ser un Dios frágil y gentil – Diré los nombres de cada uno de ustedes y su habilidad para que los demás tengan una idea de su enemigo...-

Asimismo todos asintieron y esperaron la declaración de Yukiteru Amano.

-Lucy, la primera. Una diclonious…. Misaki Mei, la segunda, una chica cuyo ojo verde puedo visualizar el color de la muerte…. Annie Leonhart, la tercera… La titán Hembra…. Chihaya Gunzou y Iona, los cuartos. Iona, el submarino I-401, Chihaya Gunzou capitán de este. La silpelit y quinta integrante, Mariko Kurama. Los acorazados veloces, Haruna y Kirishima, las sextas. El titán bribón, Eren Yaeger, el séptimo. La octava, un crucero pesado, Takao. Los novenos, Rias Gremory y Hyodou Issei, dos demonios. Los décimos, Reiner Braun y Bertholt Fubar, el titán acorazado y colosal respectivamente –

Espero un momento y decidió seguir – Mikasa Ackerman, la onceava, una soldado de la tropa de reconocimiento. Los doceavos, Nyaruko y Mahiro, una extraterrestre y un humano. El decimotercero, Rivaille, otro soldado de reconocimiento. La decimocuarta y crucero pesado, Maya. Decimoquinta, Tokisaki Kurumi, un espíritu. Itsuka Kotori, la decimosexta, el espíritu de fuego. Yatogami Tohka, la decimoséptima y espíritu de aire junto a Itsuka Shido. Decima Octava, Yoshino, el espíritu de hielo y por último. Tobiichi Origami, la decimonovena, soldado de la AST.

Y pese a que no todos entendieron realmente las palabras de aquel Dios, fueron transportados hacía el mundo que afirmaría el enfrentamiento de todos ellos. Aquel mundo que tendría que ser bañado por la sangre de todos los supervivientes y de la gente inocente que había sido condenada a simplemente existir como decoración de aquella realidad.


	2. Chapter 2 El Inicio

"_Se da la bienvenida a los nuevos jugadores de los juegos de supervivencia, que han existido desde el principio de los tiempos, todos con distintas habilidades y de diversas dimensiones. En este nuevo mundo que se ha creado específicamente para que aquellos puedan batallar y matarse los unos a los otros, se han adherido elementos pertenecientes a las respectivas épocas, mezclándose entre sí para que los supervivientes tengan la facilidad de recargar sus herramientas o utilizar algún tipo de estrategia que les favorezca dentro de los elementos que puedan generar ciertas familiarizaciones. Los antiguos y difuntos jugadores que se han convertido en arcángeles, disfrutarán de este juego siendo los espectadores. Den lo mejor de sí mismos" _

_Oficialmente el juego da inicio desde la fecha. _

Los supervivientes fueron apareciendo en el mismo orden en el que habían sido organizados en el trono de Deus. Las plataformas con formas de reloj, se preocuparon de mantener cierta distancia entre los jugadores, para así lograr que el juego tuviera un poco de gracia en cuanto a la búsqueda, rastreo y eliminación. Había que decirlo, los dioses eran unos malditos, no les importaba ver morir a sus jugadores, siempre y cuando, fuera de una manera en la que se pudieran entretener. Muchos de los sobrevivientes pudieron notar que los espacios en los cuales habían aparecido, eran los de una ciudad común, un océano común y un bosque común, nada parecía ser sobrenatural, todo era demasiado sereno como para un juego que implicara destruir irrespetuosamente aquella ciudad.

Algunos tuvieron suerte de ser invocados en ciertos lugares, otros tuvieron que sufrir las consecuencias.

El día al parecer, era soleado y bastante enérgico. Los vientos soplaban con delicadeza y jugaban por los paisajes campestres, en los cuales podían adoptar mayor libertad y extender su voluntad por todas las plantas, para así crear una hermosa coreografía natural. Fuera de las maravillosas campestres, los supervivientes inmediatamente pusieron atención a sus alrededores, para ver y analizar donde debían moverse, sí llevar a cabo inmediatamente una batalla o dejarle aquel trabajo a los impulsivos.

-Um…. Así que ya no soy más una integrante de la niebla….- Dedujo Maya – ¡Bueno! No es como si realmente me importara…! Ese Dios dijo, "Maten a todos los otros jugadores y conviértanse en mi nuevo suplente", he de suponer que esa es mi nueva orden que debo seguir y cumplir….- Sus crueles y frías palabras, no tenían concordancia alguna con su tono y estado emocional que sentía en ese entonces – Pero ahora… necesito buscar el océano… No podré pelear si no tengo mi crucero….-

La decimocuarta sintió el viento que soplaba en su contra, y por consiguiente decidió voltearse. Su emoción y su felicidad adoptaron niveles críticos cuando pudo ver el mar al alcance de su mano. Ella había sido transportada justo en las afueras de la ciudad, donde aguardaba la costa.

-¡¿Estas bromeando?! ¡Esto es simplemente genial! ¡Sí, podré actuar rápidamente! ¡Después de todo somos armas! ¡Nuestra única directiva es seguir y cumplir órdenes! – Maya rio y levantó sus manos mientras el sistema de referencias de color rosa, rodeaba su hermosa figura - ¡Crucero pesado Maya, emergiendo! –

Asimismo, junto con la exclamación de aquella castaña, las aguas comenzaron a comportarse de manera agresiva mientras el barco aparecía sorpresivamente desde lo lejos del océano, donde se podían afirmar grandes niveles de profundidad. La lluvia ejecutada por el levantamiento agresivo de dicho crucero, no dudo en emerger y llamar la atención de los otros supervivientes cercanos a dicha área, más, Maya no le tomó importancia alguna y decidió ir por sí misma a la distancia en la cual aguardaba su barco.

-¡Muy bien! – Ella ya se había subido a su poderoso ejemplar de batalla - ¡Estamos listos para la acción! – Colocó sus manos en su cintura y comenzó a moverse lentamente por las orillas de la costa, donde podía ser vista fácilmente por personajes que estuvieran viajando por la cubierta terrestre. No obstante, el sistema de referencias de la castaña, inmediatamente dio a conocer datos importantes, y le mostró con una pantalla la información que había recopilado. Maya decidió jugar con sus voces, creando otras entidades para así no sentirse sola -¡Capitana Maya! Tenemos un grupo de supervivientes en la zona este; ¿Ah sí? Debe ser el decimotercero, aquel extraño chico que utiliza un set de combate muy peculiar y sofisticado; ¿Qué haremos con la decimoquinta Capitana Maya?; ¡No hay de qué preocuparse tripulación! Parece que no hay lecturas en su ubicación original, sin embargo, ¡Vamos a combatir con el decimotercero! – Maya rio después de haber terminado de jugar – ¡Esto es divertido…! ¡Bien, aquí voy! – Exclamó.

Rápidamente el barco cambió su posición y se dirigió a la zona este donde aguardaba el decimotercero, aún sin haber realizado un movimiento que trasladara su posición original. Como era un hombre de un mundo bastante antiguo e incierto, no podía detectar o analizar lo que el crucero pesado Maya lograba hacer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, más, su desenvolvimiento en pelea era formidable y honorario, por lo que, era algo que la castaña no podía subestimar.

-¿Escuchan algo….? – Preguntó Petra – Se siente como si viniera del océano….-

-Solo ha de ser un barco que anda merodeando por ahí. No le des importancia a eso….- Respondió Erd.

-Y bien Rivaille Heichou, ¿Qué es lo que planea hacer de ahora en adelante…? – Interrogó Gunter.

Sin embargo, el pelinegro de mirada frívola solo permanecía junto a sus compañeros en aquel bosque cuyos arboles eran de gran tamaño, observando el océano y el barco que lentamente se movía por los alrededores de esa zona. Sabía que a sus lados, izquierda y derecha, dos chicas se ubicaban a una cierta distancia de su escuadrón, más, tenía la preocupación de que alguna de ellas, fuera a atacar a su plataforma de invocación.

-Ese barco….- Susurró – Es bastante extraño…..- Hizo referencia a los tatuajes que se le veían bastante bien y la cantidad de arsenal que superficialmente poseía, como un ejemplar de batalla de épocas futuras relativamente lejanas a lo que él y sus compañeros, hubieran conocido jamás.

-¿No le he dicho ya Rivaille Heichou? Es solo un barco de este mundo sin importancia….-Repitió Erd – No le dé más importancia a ello….-

-Tiene razón – Complementó Auruo – Sugiero que comencemos a moverse antes de que alguien nos encuentre….-

Sin embargo, justo cuando Rivaille estuvo a punto de dar por alto la estancia de ese crucero de combate que andaba merodeando por esas orillas, el teléfono celular que tenía en su mano dio a conocer un sonido que llamó la atención de todos los integrantes del escuadrón. Levi rápidamente puso atención a la entrada que tenía la pantalla del celular y pudo leer la premonición que lo dejó bastante sorprendido.

9:30 am: Crucero Pesado Maya envía sus misiles a la ubicación de mi escuadrón. Tenemos que evadirlos.

-¡Rápido! ¡Muévanse! –Exclamó aquel pelinegro, haciendo que todos sus compañeros utilizaran el equipo de maniobras tridimensional para evadir el peligro que los acechaba.

Y como era de esperarse, el bosque donde se ubicaban aquellos, rápidamente fue bombardeado por la voluntad de la decimocuarta, utilizando una cantidad pequeña de misiles que explotaron simultáneamente al momento de golpear la tierra. Más, Levi y sus compañeros, al obtener la agilidad propuesta el desenvolvimiento del set que los caracterizaba como soldados de elite, pudieron burlar la ofensiva de Maya y salir ilesos de los ataques mortales que dicho crucero había llevado a cabo. Asimismo, todos los soldados de elite esperaron la orden de su Heichou, aguardando en las ramas de los árboles, después de todo, Rivaille era el usuario de diario por lo que, él era capaz de ver y profetizar las distintas catástrofes que los otros supervivientes pudieran realizar.

-¡Diablos! – Gruñó la castaña - ¡He fallado! –

-¡¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?! ¡Vaya ataque! – Exclamó Auruo – No me esperaba eso…..-

-¡Rivaille Heichou! ¿Qué demonios es ella? – Preguntó con miedo, el soldado Gunter.

Levi solo se limitó a recordar el rostro y carisma de sus acciones cuando aguardaban en el trono de Dios. No era posible que alguien como ella estuviera disparando todas esas cosas sola. Por un momento se hizo a la idea de que alguien estaba ayudándole, o algún grupo completo que tenía a su disposición para controlar todos los caracteres del barco. Sin embargo, como no estaba realmente seguro, decidió acercarse un poco más.

-Vamos a acércanos….- Dijo con frialdad. Sus soldados se impresionaron ante dicha orden.

-¡¿Qué….?! ¿Usted reconoce el peligro al que estaremos expuestos? – Preguntó Petra.

-Si el Heichou lo dice, entonces es una orden que debemos seguir – Avisó Erd para salir detrás de él.

Los demás, pese a que poseían una carga de miedo que ralentizaba sus iniciativas, decidieron partir junto a ellos para no quedarse atrás. Por el contrario, Maya decidió girar sobre sí misma mientras tarareaba una canción. Ante sus acciones, las tapas de todos los misiles que estaban ubicados en la parte central del barco y en los costados, se abrieron rápidamente.

Maya era una adolescente demasiado positiva y carismática, por lo que el giro ejecutado que ella misma realizaba, hacía que se riera constantemente y de manera infantil.

La castaña rápidamente localizó la ubicación de sus enemigos, para apuntar y dar fuego a su arsenal de ataque que estaba en plena preparación.

Ante sus intenciones, el teléfono celular de Levi sonó nuevamente, haciendo que él chico optara más o menos, una idea de lo que podía tratar aquella herramienta.

-¡Es un carnaval! – Exclamó con simpatía.

El arsenal de batalla de Maya fue rápidamente lanzado sobre las coordenadas que su sistema había logrado localizar. Lamentablemente, no se pudo afirmar victorias por parte del crucero pesado, ya que, Levi conoció desde mucho antes, la intención que la castaña pretendía realizar, y junto con la herramienta que podía predecir ataques futuros, fue capaz de evadir todos los poderosos ejemplares de carácter destructivo que no tuvieron ningún efecto en la agilidad de los soldados del Heichou.

Ella se sorprendió cuando notó que nada había eliminado los lugares que había escogido destruir, más, su felicidad no disminuyó después de aquello. Se podría decir, que aumentó considerablemente.

Maya reconoció que solo estaba atacando a diestra y siniestra, y creyó que recopilar información sobre los caracteres que hicieron sobrevivir al equipo del decimotercero, sería fundamental para no volver a equivocarse. Por ello decidió dejar de atacar.

Una vez, haber llegado a la playa, Levi se impresionó cuando vio a la castaña ser la única que aguardaba en el barco. Su sistema de referencias de color rosado estaba funcionando tal cual lo habían hecho Haruna y Iona en el trono de Dios. Maya decidió saludar amistosamente.

-Vamos a retirarnos por el momento…- Ante la satisfacción de aquel por haber visto su rostro, su cuerpo y su soledad en aquel barco, decidió re direccionar sus planes – Es alguien demasiado poderosa como para que nosotros podamos hacer algo utilizando estas herramientas tan simples….-

-¡Sí! ¡Rivaille Heichou! – Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y por ende decidieron escapar de la zona en la cual se encontraba el barco de Maya.

-O…..- La castaña se desilusionó – Parece que se están yendo…. Y yo que quería hacer amigos…. ¡En fin! ¡Todavía esto no ha terminado! ¡Aún debo buscar a otro superviviente si es que puedo….! –

El crucero de Maya dejó de lado la eliminación del escuadrón de Levi y rápidamente partió en búsqueda de otros supervivientes que estuvieran cerca de su rango de alcance.

Asimismo, los otros supervivientes se estaban moviendo considerablemente por los alrededores de los lugares en los cuales habían sido invocados. Algunos por tierra, otros decidieron llevar a cabo el vuelo para no ser detectados fácilmente o moverse de una manera más convincente y ahorradora de tiempo. Nadie se estaba quedando sin hacer nada, la mayoría de los jugadores tenía la preocupación de que algo fuera a acecharlos o algo fuera a eliminarlos sorpresivamente.

Una batalla ya había sido ejecutada entre el crucero pesado Maya y el escuadrón de Rivaille, por lo que muchas otras cosas eran capaces de suceder dentro de aquel mundo especificado para la destrucción.

-¿Cuánto nos tomará encontrar la playa Iona? – Preguntó Chihaya.

Ella simplemente observaba su sistema de referencias, esperando encontrar alguna variable – No serán más de 6 horas si empezamos en este preciso momento. Si utilizamos algún medio de transporte, tal vez la cantidad de tiempo que nos tome llegar hacía el submarino sea menor….-

-Ya veo….- El pelinegro se cruzó de brazos. Estaban en una situación bastante difícil, habían sido invocados dentro de un bosque, por lo que el océano estaba realmente lejos de su ubicación actual. -¿Puedes localizar algún superviviente cercano a nuestra ubicación….?-

El sistema de referencias de Iona volvió a ser invocado – Detectando lecturas de jugadores cercanos a la posición de los cuartos…. No se han detectado registros de posibles jugadores cercanos…. Todos parece que han escogido una dirección que hasta el momento está jugando a nuestro favor….-

-Eso por lo menos me ha tranquilizado….- Suspiro - ¿Qué propones Iona? –

-Um…..- Ella se detuvo a pensar – Ya que no tengo los nanomateriales en esta realidad como para crear algo que nos dé mayor velocidad, pienso que deberíamos arriesgarnos a ir hacía la costa lo antes posible. Podría consultar el sistema de intercambio de ideas para ver si alguna de nosotros ya logró llegar a la costa y tratar de crear alguna alianza temporal –

-No… A menos que no sea Takao o Haruna, preferiría que nos quedemos solo tú y yo por el momento…-

-Oh…..- Iona rápidamente observó el cielo. El sistema de referencias que apareció como consecuencias ante su impresión, llamó la atención de Chihaya – Detectando un jugador que se aproxima a nuestra ubicación. Es la finalista de la secuencia cronológica que utilizó el último puesto en el trono de Dios…-

-Entonces hablas de Origami Tobiichi…..- El pelinegro rápidamente tomó la mano de Iona y la hizo esconderse en los matorrales cercanos a su ubicación. – No dejemos que ella nos vea… estaremos en problemas si logra localizarnos….-

-De cualquier modo Gunzou… poseo habilidades fuera del submarino que nos permitirán sobrevivir por un largo colapso de tiempo….- Avisó.

-De eso no tengo duda, pero quisiera que guardaras tus energías para lo que nos depare en nuestro camino hacia la costa….-

-Entendido….- Frívolamente ella asintió.


End file.
